


Tell You More

by capchrisevaans



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: A brief moment of an afternoon with Chris and his family.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans - Relationship, You - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	Tell You More

You had spent the last hour or so running about outside with Chris’s niece and nephews. Scott was running around with you but he got a phone call and had to head inside. They decided to gang up on you, all chasing you as you try to dodge from getting caught.

One of them stopped, looking toward the door of the house shouting with excitement as they saw Chris. He just stood there still for a moment taking in the view before him. You wave to him with a huge smile on your face, causing him to grin and wave back.

“Uncle Chris! Uncle Chris! Come play with us.” They all shouted while jumping all over the place with some much energy. Just before Chris could reply his sister poked her head out of the back door, saying something you couldn’t hear. Chris briefly nods his head before walking over to you all. The kids charge at him in an attempt to tackle him in some way. It doesn’t work as they collide with him, his strong build not moving.

“It’s time to wash up for dinner guys.” The sentence is met with a couple of groans asking if they had to. He chuckles telling them to get moving as his eyes land on you. They do as they are told and race each other for who can get washed up first. Always making things a game. You didn’t notice who got to the door and first because your eye met with Chris’s. You reach out to taking his hand making a move to head inside. 

He stops you, spinning you around into his arms so you are face to face with him. One hand swipes the strands of hair that covers your face, tucking them gently behind your ear. His other hand glides from your hip round your waist before stopping at the small of your back, tugging you close to him.

“Have I told you recently how much I love you?” His words instantly make you blush. That combined with staring in to his deep blue eyes, made you lose focus, you always did when you were around him

“Umm… no not recently,” you say sarcastically, knowing full well he has said it a couple of times today alone.

“Well, I’ll just have to start telling you more wont I.”

“You certainly won’t hear me complaining.” Chirs places his hand that tucked your hair behind your ear at the base of your neck pulling you in for a kiss.  
Brushing his lip over yours barely touching, he whispers how much he loves you. Before you get the chance to say anything back, his lips cover yours. You instantly melt into him. God, the things this man could make you feel with just his lips.

Your sweet moment if over far too soon with someone shouting, causing you both to pull apart from each other.

“You know, if you two would finishing choking on each other’s tongues, foods ready.” 

It was Scott. He just shouts those words heading back inside before either of you could respond. You both laugh leaning into each other before turning and heading towards the house.

“There’s something else I’d rather choke on but now’s not the time.” You mumble, not thinking Chris could hear you. But as he stumbles over his own feet nearly falling over you know he’s heard you. He freezes for just a second before clearing his throat, composing himself before turning to you.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Your only response is a cheeky little wink, sticking your tongue out at him before running off into the house.


End file.
